La Force me libérera
by FanWarriors
Summary: Une multitude de Seigneurs Sith, une multitude d'histoires. Un recueil sponsorisé par le Côté Obscur, pour mettre en scène ses adeptes les plus célèbres. On les croirait méchants ultimes, pourtant leurs histoires relèvent bien souvent de la tragédie. [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Introduction

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Introduction :  
****Code Sith**

La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion.

Par la passion, j'obtiens la puissance.

Par la puissance, j'obtiens le pouvoir.

Par le pouvoir, j'obtiens la victoire.

Par la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées.

La Force me libérera.


	2. So be mine

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**« So be mine »**

[Two-Shots] Deux Seigneurs Sith expriment ce qu'ils pensent de leurs deux apprentis. [No slash]

Cette fanfiction est un two-shots, la première partie se concentrant sur Plagueis et Sidious, et la seconde sur Sidious et Anakin. Elles ont en commun le fait qu'elles s'articulent autour des paroles d'une chanson, « Darkshines » de Muse ;)


	3. So be mine - Première partie

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#1 -  
****« So be mine » - Première partie**

_Passing by you light up my darkest skies._ Lorsque je vous ai rencontré la première fois, Seigneur Sidious, j'ai tout de suite su que vous étiez promis à un destin exceptionnel. La Force elle-même me l'a murmuré. Je sentais que vous étiez notre Élu, celui qui était né pour ramener les Sith au pouvoir, et j'ai donc décidé de vous prendre sous mon aile.

_You take only seconds to draw me in._ Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps pour avoir une idée de mes motivations, et c'était cela que je souhaitais : que vous deviniez par vous-même à quel point de vous savais spécial.

_So be mine and your innocence I will consume._ Vous avez accepté de me servir, de devenir l'outil de la revanche des Sith. Vous jouerez à merveille votre rôle de politicien qui grimpe les échelons à une vitesse incroyable, tandis que je vous guiderai dans l'ombre. Un Maître, un apprenti : la Règle des Deux a été respectée, et dès que nos efforts auront mené à notre succès total, elle pourra enfin disparaître et l'Ordre Sith renaîtra de ses cendres.

_Dark shines, bringing me down, making my heart feel sore, because it's good._

_Hold your hands up to your eyes again._ _Hide from the scary scenes, suppress your fears._ La première phase de votre entraînement était de tuer votre propre famille – comme le dit le Code Sith, « La Force me libérera » – et vous l'avez passée avec succès. Cette étape importante ayant été franchie sans que votre foi ne s'ébranle, nous pouvons continuer votre apprentissage. Vous avez appris à dépasser vos propres peurs, dépasser la douleur afin de la transformer en colère – et cette même colère permettra à votre pouvoir de grandir, encore et encore –, vous possédez désormais les bases de l'entraînement Sith.

_So be mine and your innocence I will consume._ Vous serez mien, vous vivez encore uniquement parce que vous êtes la meilleure personne, la seule personne désignée pour aider notre cause à se venger. Votre innocence est depuis longtemps consumée par les flammes du Côté Obscur, à mesure que vous gagnez en puissance.

_Dark shines, bringing me down, making my heart feel sore, because it's good._ Vous serez bientôt le plus puissant Sith que notre Ordre ait jamais connu. Vous nous porterez au pouvoir, et les Jedi seront vaincus grâce à notre alliance.

C'est tout ce que j'ai vu en vous le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.


	4. So be mine - Seconde partie

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#2 -  
****« So be mine » - Seconde partie**

_Passing by you light up my darkest skies._ Votre puissance m'a agréablement surpris, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je sentais que vous auriez un rôle à jouer dans le grand plan qu'avait concocté Plagueis, un rôle déterminant, mais je ne savais pas encore lequel exactement, puisque les Jedi semblaient réticents à vous accepter parmi eux.

_You take only seconds to draw me in._ La seule chose que vous aviez vu en moi était l'image que je donnais volontairement à ceux qui m'entoure : un homme bon, fin politicien, et surtout bienveillant. Vous m'avez presque immédiatement considéré comme le père que vous n'avez jamais eu, et j'ai bien sûr joué ce rôle parce que je voyais bien que vos émotions étaient la clé qu'il me manquait pour réduire l'Ordre Jedi à néant.

_So be mine and your innocence I will consume._ Vous serez mien, et, en temps voulu, votre innocence sera détruite aussi simplement et aisément que l'avait été la mienne. Je finirai par trouver un moyen de vous faire basculer.

_Dark shines, bringing me down, making my heart feel sore, because it's good._ Il y a une seule variante que j'avais négligé : le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Vous me considériez comme un père, et je n'ai pas tardé à vous considérer comme mon propre fils, et cela a été facilité par le fait que je ne cessais de vous enseigner des choses : la politique – ces leçons n'étaient pas vos préférées –, la patience... J'ai fini par m'attacher à vous plus que je ne l'ai fait avec quiconque d'autre.

_Hold your hands up to your eyes again._ _Hide from the scary scenes, suppress your fears._ Vos peurs étaient l'élément principal de mon plan – la peur de perdre les personnes auxquelles vous étiez attaché était la plus puissante, je pouvais l'utiliser à mon avantage. Les scènes effrayantes, vous les avez connues très tôt, durant votre entraînement Jedi, et elles se sont amplifiées et multipliée durant la Guerre des Clones.

_So be mine and your innocence I will consume._ Vous avez fini par basculer, exactement comme je l'avais prévu. La peur de perdre votre femme a été plus forte que votre appartenance à l'Ordre Jedi. Votre innocence vous a été enlevée lorsque vous avez tué des enfants au Temple Jedi.

_Dark shines, bringing me down, making my heart feel sore, because it's good._ Maintenant, tout est fini. Les Jedi ont disparu, l'Empire Galactique brille de tout son éclat, plus rien ne peut nous arrêter. J'ai déjà commencé à former de nouveaux apprentis, et je sais que vous faites de même en cachette.

Plagueis avait raison : je suis l'Élu des Sith, je les ai ramenés au pouvoir.


	5. For You Only

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**« For You Only »**

[Anakin/Padmé]  
« Blinding darkness surrounds me, and I am reaching for you only.  
Elle suffoquait. Il le voyait bien. C'était lui qui l'étranglait, d'une prise de Force comprimant sa fine gorge, et ce malgré ce que son interlocuteur lui criait depuis le haut de la rampe d'accès du vaisseau. »

Références musicales d'inspiration : la chanson « For You Only » du groupe Trading Yesterday.


	6. For You Only - Première partie

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#3 -  
****« For You Only » - Première partie**

_Blinding darkness surrounds me, and I am reaching for you only_

* * *

Elle suffoquait. Il le voyait bien. C'était lui qui l'étranglait, d'une prise de Force comprimant sa fine gorge, et ce malgré ce que son interlocuteur lui criait depuis le haut de la rampe d'accès du vaisseau.

« Laisse-la ! » Mais il ne pouvait pas desserrer la prise. Son esprit était comme bloqué, enfermé dans un étau, son cerveau ne semblait plus être capable du moindre contrôle sur ses muscles.

Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Son cœur était embrumé par la jalousie, la colère et la peur. Cachait-elle une liaison avec l'autre homme, celui qui lui criait en ce moment-même de relâcher sa victime ? Depuis quelques semaines déjà, les doutes l'assaillaient continuellement, malgré ses tentatives de les repousser.

Ce fut finalement le désespoir qu'il lut dans ces yeux noisette, plus que les supplications de l'_intrus_, qui lui fit lâcher prise.

Elle retomba lourdement au sol en prenant une profonde inspiration. Évanouie.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il osé faire à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ? Cette femme qui, de plus, portait leur enfant.

Le désespoir et les remords le frappèrent de plein fouet, et il eut envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en tenant sa femme inerte entre ses bras, la berçant avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont il était capable. Il voulait effacer ce carnage. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Jamais.

Mais la colère reprit vite le dessus, accompagnée de cette jalousie amère, et il fit plutôt face à son assaillant. Cet homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père, et qui en l'espace de quelques heures s'était transformé en rival.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	7. For You Only - Deuxième partie

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#4 -  
****« For You Only » - Deuxième partie**

_There's a hunger, it's slowly growing_

* * *

Bien entendu, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir sans séquelles. Il sentait la rage monter en lui à chaque seconde s'écoulant. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'Obi-Wan représentait maintenant pour lui – un traître –, mais également parce qu'il se rendait enfin compte que Palpatine l'avait manipulé dès le début.

Il était arrivé à un point de non-retour, et il le savait. Il avait massacré de jeunes enfants innocents, tué beaucoup de ses camarades Jedi, annihilé le Conseil Séparatiste sans le moindre jugement, et maintenant sa femme s'était évanouie à ses pieds après qu'il l'ait étranglée sans lui laisser le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Il décida de libérer cette rage qui le consumait. De la laisser s'exprimer avant qu'elle ne le tue en le rongeant de l'intérieur.

« Vous l'avez dressée contre moi ! » Sa voix grave et grondante faisait penser à un ouragan prêt à tout décimer sur son passage, uniquement grâce à la force de sa rage.

« Si elle est contre toi, c'est parce que tu l'as voulu. » Obi-Wan semblait en colère. En colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et il avait bien raison.

« Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas ! » Il se débarrassa de sa cape et la jeta violemment à terre.

« Ta colère et ta soif de pouvoir s'en sont déjà chargées. » Le Maître Jedi l'imita. « Tu as laissé ce Seigneur Noir des Sith corrompre ton cœur, à tel point que tu es devenu très exactement tout ce que tu avais juré de combattre. »

« Je n'ai plus de leçons à recevoir de toi. » Il cracha cette phrase avec toute la violence dont il était capable. « Je ne suis plus abusé par les Jedi. Je n'ai plus peur du Côté Obscur, comme eux. » Non. Maintenant qu'il avait un aperçu de ce qui se cachait derrière cette limite impardonnable qu'il avait franchie, il ne craignait plus la facette sombre de la Force. Il la haïssait, car elle lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher : sa femme, leur enfant, son amitié avec Obi-Wan, et l'Ordre Jedi. « J'ai apporté la paix, la justice, la liberté, et la sécurité à mon nouvel Empire. » Il semblait se vanter, mais ce n'était plus lui qui parlait, mais la force obscure qui avait pris le contrôle.

« _Ton_ nouvel Empire ? » lui répondit Obi-Wan, choqué.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.

\- Anakin, par allégeance, je suis lié à la République, à la démocratie !

\- Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi.

\- Seuls les Sith sont aussi absolus. Je ferai ce que je dois faire. » Le ton de sa voix était devenu plus incertain, comme s'il était contraint par la force des choses à accomplir ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire.

« Tu essaieras. »


	8. For You Only - Troisième partie

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#5 -  
****« For You Only » - Troisième partie**

_« Tu étais l'Élu, c'était toi ! »_

* * *

« Tu étais l'Élu, c'était toi ! » Une voix hurlante de douleur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour entendre cela de la part d'Obi-Wan – il avait toujours cru son Maître fort, mais apparemment il se trompait. « La prophétie voulait que tu détruises les Sith, pas que tu deviennes comme eux ! Tu devais amener l'équilibre à la Force, pas la condamner à la nuit ! »

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Son adversaire venait de l'amputer de ses deux jambes et de son bras valide.

« Je te hais ! » Ce fut la seule chose qu'il eut la force de lui hurler en retour. Il aurait aimé faire mieux, mais il était persuadé qu'Obi-Wan n'écouterait rien que ce qu'il raconterait. Ces trois mots, crachés comme du venin, ne résumaient qu'une partie de la situation, et il était désespéré de ne pouvoir jamais la clarifier dans son ensemble.

« Nous étions comme des frères. Je t'aimais, Anakin. » De nouveau ces larmes, qui faisaient de ces deux dernières phrases un pieu acéré qui lui transperça le cœur. Mais tout le mal était fait, presque tout était déjà dit, il ne restait maintenant qu'une seule issue : la mort. La sienne, pas celle d'Obi-Wan. Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir son sang sur les mains, mais il n'était pas sûr que son ancien Maître accepte de porter le coup final.

Adieu Padmé. Je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit autant que toi. Seulement, je n'ai pas pu te le prouver autant que je l'aurais souhaité, avec cette horrible guerre qui nous a séparés pendant trois longues années. Les trois mêmes années où nous aurions dû être ensemble. Je sais que je te laisse un bien mauvais dernier souvenir de moi, mais sache que je t'aurais aimée jusqu'au moment de ma mort, et même au-delà.

Adieu, mon fils ou ma fille que je n'aurais jamais la chance de connaître. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de t'aimer dès le moment où Padmé m'a annoncé ton existence.

Adieu Obi-Wan. Vous avez été un excellent Maître, mais j'étais un piètre élève. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un père d'adoption, plus que comme un Maître Jedi. Vous m'avez recueilli, vous m'avez tout appris, mais je n'ai pas su écouter et voilà où nous en sommes. Je suis terriblement désolé.


	9. For You Only - Quatrième partie

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#6 -  
****« For You Only » - Quatrième partie**

_Keep on running farther, faster_

* * *

Mais le coup final ne vint jamais. Il fut plutôt remplacé par la lave, qui ayant grimpé lentement jusqu'à son corps mutilé, le brûla vif.

Il hurla de douleur pendant de nombreuses minutes, qui lui parurent des heures. Il sentit sa peau et sa chair se calciner sous le feu, qui attaqua ensuite une bonne partie de ses organes : son cœur, ses poumons, ou encore ses yeux.

Mais contre toute attente, il survécut. Obi-Wan s'était enfui depuis déjà bien longtemps, ne voulant apparemment pas être témoin de cet horrible spectacle.

Palpatine vint le chercher, mais c'était déjà trop tard : Anakin Skywalker était mort, consumé par la lave et les remords. Il laissait désormais la place à un monstre, qui se présenterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sous le nom de Darth Vader.

.

Elle était sur Polis Massa, transportée en urgence par Obi-Wan. Il était sur Coruscant, transporté en urgence par Palpatine. Deux personnes, deux vies, deux âmes à jamais unies, malgré les épreuves, malgré la distance, malgré les obstacles, malgré l'adversité.

Elle dépérissait. Il avait tenté de la tuer, mais cela, elle le lui pardonnait. Ce qui, par contre, l'avait propulsée à tel degré de désespoir, c'était d'avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, sur aucun de ses actes, malgré le fait qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui.

Il était en train d'être sauvé par la technologie. Mais seul son corps subsisterait à la fin de ces opérations. Son âme, elle, s'était déjà envolée. Trop de remords, trop de haine, trop de colère, trop de peur, trop de jalousie, avaient brisé son cœur, et détruit toute part d'humanité en lui.

Les droïdes s'affairaient autour d'elle. Ils étaient très agités, faisant tout leur possible pour la sauver, ainsi que ses enfants. Elle attendait des jumeaux, des enfants qui ne grandiront jamais sous le regard attentif et aimant de leurs parents. Obi-Wan, Bail et Yoda regardaient le tableau qu'ils avaient sous les yeux avec peut-être autant de peine et de désespoir qu'elle n'en ressentait elle-même.

Les droïdes s'affairaient autour de lui. Ils étaient calmes, professionnels, et lui prodiguaient des soins vitaux à sa survie. Ses membres amputés étaient remplacés par des prothèses en fer, mais aucune anesthésie n'était possible à cause de sa faiblesse. La douleur l'empêchait de penser aux atrocités qu'il avait commises ces dernières heures. Palpatine observait le tableau de loin, impassible.


	10. For You Only - Cinquième partie

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#7 -  
****« For You Only » - Cinquième partie**

_And I know you will find me in the orbit, for I am breathing only for this_

* * *

Les droïdes médicaux, désemparés, décidèrent de la faire accoucher pour au moins sauver les enfants qu'elle portait. Le premier à naître fut un petit garçon – Luke, qu'elle espérait aussi beau et puissant que son père –, suivi d'une petite fille – Leia, qu'elle espérait défenseure de la liberté au même titre qu'elle-même.

Au même moment, il était presque sauvé. Les droïdes chirurgiens l'avaient habillé d'une armure ayant pour but de le maintenir en vie. Un bras robotique descendait lentement vers son visage, tenant un masque électronique.

Et, simultanément, alors que Padmé Amidala rendait son dernier soupir, Darth Vader prit sa première respiration.

Deux personnes, deux vies, deux âmes. La courageuse sénatrice et le valeureux Jedi, qui étaient, sont et seront à jamais unis, dans la vie, à travers les épreuves, les obstacles, l'adversité, la trahison, et dans la mort, lorsqu'Anakin reparut pour sauver Luke d'une mort certaine. Se sacrifiant pour permettre à son fils de vivre.

Une tragédie, que l'amour véritable a pourtant créé.


	11. Badassitude assumée

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**« Badassitude assumée »**

[Recueil de prompts]

Darth Maul revu sous l'éclairage de différents thèmes.  
Prompts de trois phrases chacun. Thèmes assez sombres évoqués dans ce recueil.


	12. Badassitude assumée - Première partie

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#8 -  
****« Badassitude assumée » - Première partie**

Douleur -

De ce qu'il se souvenait, la douleur était une vieille amie, elle l'avait toujours accompagné, peu importe sur quel monde il se trouvait ou dans quelle phase de son apprentissage il était rendu. Douleur physique, lorsque Sidious le punissait avec la Foudre Sith ou que le droïde maître d'armes parvenait à l'atteindre. Douleur morale, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était condamné à rester seul, sans autre compagnie que les droïdes, et sans possibilité de s'intégrer un jour au monde réel.

Lame -

Il était un Assassin Sith, les armes étaient son domaine de prédilection. Lui préférait les sabres-laser à double-lame, cela lui conférait un avantage sur ses ennemis parce qu'il utilisait un style de combat dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Il était également une lame affûtée dans la main de Sidious.

Apprentissage -

Sidious lui avait raconté qu'il était devenu son apprenti lorsque sa mère l'avait abandonné alors qu'il était encore un bébé. Il n'avait pas connu d'autre vie que celle que lui avait offerte son Maître, une vie qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner sans relâche et avec une discipline de fer afin de devenir un puissant Seigneur Sith. Ces années d'apprentissage, passées dans la douleur et la rage, à faire face à l'adversité, l'avaient transformé en une arme vivante, docile et obéissante, mais néanmoins dangereuse.

Sang -

Le bras du droïde d'entraînement le frappa en plein visage – il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver le coup. Il recula sous la force de l'impact, passa sa main à l'endroit de sa blessure et découvrit une entaille profonde. Il essuya le sang qui perlait à cet endroit, et refocalisa son attention sur son adversaire.

Solitude -

Maul avait toujours été seul. Il n'y avait que Sidious qui venait le voir lorsqu'il avait le temps, mais toujours comme son Maître et jamais comme son ami – les droïdes lui tenaient compagnie en attendant. Malgré l'habitude, cette solitude lui pesait parfois, et il s'imaginait alors entouré d'une famille aimante.

Livres -

Maul avait l'âme d'un guerrier et il n'aimait pas tellement se plonger dans la lecture. Les seuls livres qu'il avait ouverts étaient quelques ouvrages d'anciens Sith. Leurs récits n'étaient parfois pas très passionnants, mais restaient utiles.


	13. Badassitude assumée - Seconde partie

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#9 -  
****« Badassitude assumée » - Seconde partie**

Orage -

Il y avait longtemps que Maul n'avait plus peur de la foudre – surtout après toute celle qu'il avait reçue de la part de Sidious. Seul le tonnerre l'effrayait encore, et particulièrement alors qu'il grondait comme une bête enragée. Lorsqu'il entendit son vieil ennemi cette nuit-là, le petit Zabrak se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures, la couche de tissus formant une barrière entre lui et le monde extérieur.

Échec -

Maul était prostré au sol, et des tremblements incontrôlables parcouraient son corps. Il ne gémit pas, il ne hurla pas, il ne pleura pas lorsque de nouveaux éclairs Sith l'atteignirent – sa dernière mission avait été un échec, et, pour Sidious, échec rimait avec torture. La douleur hurlait dans tous les nerfs de son corps, et un sanglot parvint tout de même à s'échapper de sa bouche, mais il réussit à ravaler le hurlement qui allait le suivre.

Inhumain -

Maul n'était pas humain, mais comme tout être vivant, il était capable d'éprouver des émotions. Du moins auparavant, car depuis qu'il était devenu l'apprenti de Sidious, il avait peu à peu perdu sa capacité à ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la rage. Les méthodes de Sidious avaient détruit toute humanité en lui, et c'était Sidious qui était peut-être le plus inhumain des deux.

Frère -

Maul avait passé plus d'une décennie seul, consumé par la haine et la souffrance. Lorsque Savage l'avait retrouvé, Maul avait été bien content de retrouver une compagnie décente, ainsi qu'un sens à sa survie : la vengeance. Accompagné de son frère, il ferait souffrir Kenobi comme lui-même avait souffert... et il le tuerait.

Assassin -

Son entraînement avait fait de Maul ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Déchaîné et solitaire, une arme unique au poing de Sidious, et allié inestimable dans le Grand Plan fomenté par les Sith de la lignée de Darth Bane. Un assassin était né, répandant le sang au nom d'une cause plus grande que lui.

Folie -

Son exil forcé avait rendu Maul fou. S'il pouvait tolérer sa solitude, tout le reste lui était insupportable : la haine pure contre Kenobi, la douleur causée par la perte d'une moitié de son corps, ainsi que l'incapacité physique qui en résultait – Maul n'aimait pas se sentir diminué. Cet exil, celui de l'apprenti qui avait failli à son Maître et était tombé dans la disgrâce – cet exil l'avait fait sombrer encore plus profondément dans le Côté Obscur, et c'était lui qui permettait à Maul d'être encore un peu lucide dans sa folie.


	14. La voie de la reconstruction

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**« La voie de la reconstruction »**

[UA] Dessel, simple mineur sur Apatros, fait une rencontre intéressante à la cantina... La jeune et jolie Zannah parviendra-t-elle à "réparer" Dessel, à lui faire oublier tous les horribles moments qu'il a vécus ? [Darth Bane x Darth Zannah, mais dans un contexte alternatif]


	15. La voie de la reconstruction - Contexte

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#10 -  
****« La voie de la reconstruction » - Contexte**

Yo les gens :)

Avant de commencer la publication de cette nouvelle fanfiction, je tenais à préciser le contexte.

C'est donc un Univers Alternatif de la trilogie de romans « Darth Bane » (écrite par Drew Karpyshyn). C'est tellement alternatif dans notre cas qu'en fait, seuls quelques personnages du début du premier tome (« Path Of Destruction ») vont être repris, ainsi que Zannah.

Nous allons donc retrouver Dessel (le futur Darth Bane) sur Apatros, où il est mineur de cortosis. Jusque là, tout concorde. Là où ça va commencer à dériver, ce sera lorsqu'il rencontrera une Zannah du même âge que lui sur Apatros...

Donc : pas d'histoire d'Ordre Sith, et des interactions entre les deux personnages beaucoup plus douces que dans les romans d'origine.

C'est une idée d'UA qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain moment, j'avais même commencé à écrire un premier jet puis j'avais abandonné, parce que mon idée ne me convenait pas à l'époque (mois d'août 2016). J'ai donc finalement légèrement modifié mon déroulé des événements pour me retrouver avec cette version, que je trouve plus convaincante... à vous de me dire si ça l'est vraiment ;)


	16. La voie de la reconstruction - Partie 1

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#11 -  
****« La voie de la reconstruction » - Première partie**

_« Juste une soirée à la cantina »_

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'une seule cantina sur le caillou miteux qui était considéré comme la planète minière d'Apatros, et cette cantina était tenue par un Neimoidien du nom de Groshik. Lieu privilégié des travailleurs à la fin de leur journée, la petite cantina était souvent bondée.

Dessel aimait lui aussi passer ses soirées à la cantina, cela n'arrivait pas systématiquement mais il était souvent présent, se détendant autour d'un verre d'alcool. Les heures de service dans la mine étaient éprouvantes par définition, mais Des ne se sentait pas le besoin de noyer son épuisement et son amertume dans son verre de brandy, contrairement aux mineurs ivres qui finissaient par se faire sortir de la cantina à cause de leur état d'ébriété avancé. Le jeune homme avait déjà trop souffert de l'alcoolisme de son propre père, aussi bien physiquement – lorsque Hurst était encore vivant – que financièrement – la dette que Hurst avait transmise à son fils pour seul héritage était colossale.

Ce soir-là, la cantina de Groshik était particulièrement bruyante, car des officiers de la République disputaient une partie de Sabacc. Leur présence sur un monde aussi désolé qu'Apatros n'était en rien due au hasard, leurs vaisseaux étant venus récupérer la cortosis extraite des mines pour qu'elle soit utilisée dans les dispositifs de protection des soldats – envoyés au front face aux Sith et à leurs alliés.

Dessel était accoudé au bar depuis seulement quelques minutes, dégustant son brandy corellien, lorsqu'une jeune femme arriva à côté de lui. Il prêta à peine attention à elle.

\- Deux brandys et une bière pour la table là-bas, fit-elle à l'intention de Groshik, en lui indiquant d'un geste la table concernée.

Le Neimoidien prépara la commande sans un mot, puis la jeune femme prit le plateau de boissons avant de repartir.

\- C'est Zannah, marmonna Groshik à l'intention de Dessel. Ma nouvelle serveuse.

\- Ta nouvelle serveuse ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'embaucher quelqu'un, jusqu'à présent.

\- La clientèle ne cesse de croître, que veux-tu. Et puis, c'est un service que j'ai rendu à son père, un bon ami. Il était sur son lit de mort et il m'a demandé de trouver un travail à sa fille, pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre sans avoir besoin de descendre à la mine. Et tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de rentrer dans les services administratifs, ils n'aiment pas que les natifs prennent des postes.

Zannah n'avait vraiment pas la carrure à travailler à la mine, de toute façon, songea Dessel, alors qu'il la regardait de loin prendre une nouvelle commande. Elle était petite et menue, et ses bras paraissaient bien trop fins pour parvenir à porter un marteau-piqueur pendant des heures – pour parvenir à porter un marteau-piqueur tout court.

Alors qu'elle revenait en direction du bar, Des put distinguer son beau visage aux traits fins et harmonieux, ainsi que sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée, qui flottait dans son sillage alors qu'elle marchait.

Un Ange comme tombé des étoiles, comme propulsé sur ce monde désolé. Zannah ne semblait pas à sa place au milieu de tout ces hommes au regard amer et de toutes ces femmes aux allures de colosses – gonflées par le travail physique et par les stigmates de leurs grossesses.

Zannah aurait mérité mieux que cette vie au milieu de la misère... Quelle était donc cette drôle de sensation que Dessel ressentait à présent au creux de son abdomen ?...


	17. La voie de la reconstruction - Partie 2

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#12 -  
****« La voie de la reconstruction » - Deuxième partie**

_« Un signe du destin »_

* * *

Quelques jours après cette première introduction unilatérale, Dessel se retrouva à entrer dans la cantina au moment-même où Zannah en sortait après la fin de son service. Ils se rencontrèrent donc pour la première fois face à face, sur le pas de la porte, et surtout, seuls – ainsi, Des avait une chance de ne plus être d'un visage au milieu de ceux de tous les autres clients

\- Je vous en prie, fit le jeune homme en s'écartant pour la laisser sortir en premier.

\- Oh, merci, répondit Zannah avec un grand sourire.

Elle passa donc la porte de la cantina dans le sens de la sortie, et alors que Des – tout chamboulé par ce sourire – allait quant à lui rentrer, la petite blonde se retourna vers lui.

\- Vous êtes bien le premier client que je rencontre qui n'est pas gentleman juste pour servir des intérêts cachés, ses arrières-pensées, avoua-t-elle spontanément, avant de rougir de gêne en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été un peu trop directe.

\- C'est sûr que vous devez en croiser ici, des hommes peu recommandables, acquiesça Dessel. Des hommes sans scrupules qui perdent le peu de bon sens qui leur reste lorsqu'ils ont plusieurs verres de trop.

\- Oui, j'en vois quasiment à chaque service, malheureusement. Mais je pense que c'est l'ambiance sans espoir d'Apatros qui les rend comme ça...

Venaient-ils de s'embarquer dans une discussion presque philosophique sur le pas de la porte d'une cantina ? De nouveaux clients se dirigeaient vers eux, et ils allaient bientôt devoir leur céder le passage.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait du même avis... mais je ne pense pas que l'on soit dans le lieu le plus confortable pour en discuter, fit Dessel avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

\- Oh... oui, vous n'avez pas vraiment tort sur ce point, admit-elle en riant. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé entendre votre point de vue sur la question...

Son rire, tout comme son sourire, chamboula encore plus le jeune homme.

\- Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons continuer notre conversation ailleurs, ou plus tard, lui offrit Dessel.

Ils se déplacèrent plus loin dehors pour laisser passer les quelques clients qui souhaitaient rentrer.

\- C'est que vous souhaitiez entrer dans la cantina, sinon je vous aurais bien proposé de rentrer avec moi jusqu'aux baraquements pour continuer de discuter sur le chemin, dit Zannah.

\- Je ne suis pas attendu à la cantina, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de rentrer maintenant, lui assura Des.

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent le chemin du retour.

\- J'allais vous demander votre avis sur les « hommes sans scrupules », puisque vous ne sembliez pas d'accord avec moi, puis je me suis rappelée que nous n'avions même pas fait connaissance dans les règles, ce qui est quand même la base ! s'exclama Zannah en pouffant de rire.

\- En effet, nous avons sauté cette étape, rit-il. Je m'appelle Dessel, et je travaille dans la mine depuis plusieurs années.

\- Moi c'est Zannah, mais tout le monde m'appelle Rain, c'est un drôle de surnom que l'on m'a donné quand j'étais enfant et qui ne m'a plus quittée depuis.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Rain, sourit Des.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire la vôtre, Dessel, fit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Des.

Un groupe d'hommes ivres arrivait rapidement derrière eux, visiblement tout juste sortis de la cantina. Leur progression titubante était particulièrement bruyante, leur conversation sonore et leurs rires gras. Instinctivement, Dessel se rapprocha de la menue Zannah pour la protéger si jamais la situation dégénérait, mais sa seule présence suffit à les dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

Ils se turent un instant, le temps que ces hommes passent à côté d'eux, et purent ainsi profiter de leurs commentaires graveleux sur une star de la pornographie... merveilleux. Zannah avait jeté un coup d'œil à son compagnon quand elle l'avait vu se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle n'avait rien dit, et semblait ne pas vouloir écouter la conversation de l'autre groupe bruyant.


	18. La voie de la reconstruction - Partie 3

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#13 -  
****« La voie de la reconstruction » - Troisième partie**

_« Amertume et réconfort »_

* * *

Ils ne reprirent au final leur conversation initiale que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le petit appartement miteux de Dessel, qui avait offert un thé à Zannah.

\- Difficile de croire qu'une première conversation entre parfaits inconnus puisse porter sur les conditions de vie d'Apatros, commenta la jeune femme alors que la boisson chaude était servie.

\- En effet... drôle de façon de faire connaissance qu'en introduisant un débat sur un tel sujet, débat improvisé à la porte d'entrée d'une cantina.

\- Quel est donc votre avis sur la question, Des ?

Le jeune homme prit le temps de s'installer sur une chaise qui semblait trop fragile pour sa stature de colosse, et de boire une gorgée de thé chaud avant de répondre.

\- L'ambiance « sans espoir » d'Apatros rendrait les hommes sans scrupules ? fit-il en reformulant l'idée de départ. Eh bien... je suis plutôt d'avis que l'être humain n'est déjà pas de nature à posséder des scrupules, et que, placés comme nous sommes dans cet esclavagisme 2.0, dans ces conditions de vie et cette quasi-absence de lois, la plupart des personnes ne prennent même plus en compte les principes moraux dans leurs actions et leurs pensées.

Zannah le regarda se mordre la lèvre en frottant son doigt contre l'anse de son mug de thé.

\- C'est... un point de vue très cynique, dit-elle platement.

\- Parfois, la frontière entre réalité et cynisme est très mince, voire inexistante...

\- Dessel... je sais que la question que je vais poser est très personnelle et que nous nous connaissons à peine, mais... avez-vous déjà été victime de l'un ou de plusieurs de ces « hommes sans scrupules » ?

Des releva brusquement la tête vers elle, l'expression de son visage soudain fermée. Son regard bleu était désormais glacial. Zannah avait tapé trop près de ses anciennes blessures...

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire croire ça ? s'exclama-t-il, le ton de sa voix soudain très dur. Ce que je viens de dire ? Cela pourrait être simplement une observation objective de la réalité...

\- Ce qui me fait croire ça, Dessel ? Votre amertume. Ce n'est pas une observation objective, c'est un point de vue construit à partir d'une expérience personnelle. Mais je comprends que vous n'ayez pas envie d'en parler..., ajouta Zannah d'une petite voix contrite. C'est trop personnel pour être partagée avec une inconnue. La question était totalement déplacée, je m'en excuse... je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser...

Des grogna en guise de réponse, son regard désormais baissé, fixant sans vraiment le voir le contenu de son mug.

\- J'espère... j'espère que..., bégaya la jeune femme, j'espère que ce qui vient de se passer n'empiétera pas sur notre relation, enfin ce début de relation, parce que vous me semblez quelqu'un d'intéressant, et j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas totalement fermé parce que je voulais faire plus amplement connaissance avec vous.

\- C'est oublié, grommela Dessel. Nous pouvons continuer à parler, si vous voulez... mais d'un autre sujet, je préférerais.

.

Le temps avait passé depuis cette première conversation... peu commune, des mois s'étaient écoulés... et Dessel été enfin parvenu à se confier sur son enfance difficile, et les humiliations qu'il avait subies.

Zannah était restée livide de stupéfaction et de colère alors que son compagnon lui livrait son récit, le regard bleu baissé sous le poids de la honte qu'il avait toujours éprouvée. Il avait dépeint le tableau de l'abominable Hurst, raconté les nombreuses blessures – aussi bien physiques que psychologiques –, et la participation régulière des amis de son père aux maltraitances.

Émotionnellement confus, les larmes aux yeux, Dessel n'avait pas osé dans un premier temps le regard de sa compagne... jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme le prenne doucement dans ses bras, frictionnant son dos de ses petites mains, caressant son crâne chauve en un geste de réconfort.

Et, petit à petit, alors que Dessel et Zannah travaillaient dur pour pouvoir enfin quitter ce monde désolé – progressivement, la patience et l'amour de Zannah reconstruisaient l'épave qu'était devenu Dessel durant toutes ces années de tourmente.


	19. La voie de la reconstruction - Partie 4

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#14 -  
****« La voie de la reconstruction » - Quatrième partie**

_« Un nouveau départ »_

* * *

\- C'est notre nouvelle maison, papa ? fit la petite Allyson, toute excitée, sur le pas de la porte de leur toute nouvelle acquisition.

\- Oui, en effet, Ally, confirma Dessel. Tu aimes ?

\- C'est... bien mieux qu'Apatros.

\- À peu près n'importe quoi est mieux que cet horrible caillou, murmura Des pour lui-même.

Après des années de dur labeur, Dessel et Zannah étaient parvenus à rembourser toutes les dettes accumulées par Hurst, et même plus. Ils venaient tout juste de signer un contrat de location pour un appartement situé sur la planète Christophsis, proche voisine d'Apatros.

Leur fille Allyson, cinq ans, était malheureusement née sur Apatros, mais elle avait désormais la joie de changer de monde pour connaître de meilleures conditions de vie. C'était aussi pour elle que ses parents s'étaient échinés à financer un voyage, un déménagement vers un monde meilleur.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le logement, déjà meublé, et prirent assez rapidement leurs habitudes. Dessel avait retrouvé un travail à proximité, mieux payé et clairement moins contraignant que la mine. Zannah avait d'abord été embauchée dans une cantina, avant de trouver un meilleur poste dans un service administratif de la ville. Allyson – aussi blonde et belle que sa mère – était scolarisée dans l'école du quartier.

Dessel devait avouer être soulagé de cette nouvelle vie, beaucoup plus normale que la précédente. Sa fille rayonnait de joie, et son épouse nageait presque dans le bonheur. Lui-même avait réussi à se débarrasser des fantômes qui l'avaient hanté pendant des années.

\- Tout est bien mieux maintenant, fit-il dans un souffle.

Il était debout devant la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, vers l'horizon orangé par le coucher du soleil. Il sentit Zannah arriver par derrière, et se coller contre lui, l'enserrant de ses bras, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour planter un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Bien sûr que tout est mieux maintenant, chuchota-t-elle. Le cauchemar est terminé.


	20. Loup

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Loup**

Lord Scourge est un loup solitaire...


	21. Loup - One Shot

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#15 -  
****« Loup » - One Shot**

Lord Scourge était un loup solitaire, mais en grande partie par choix. L'immortalité était trop douloureuse pour la partager en compagnie de mortels, qui s'en iraient de toute façon avant lui.

Le rituel qu'avait réalisé l'Empereur sur lui avait certes eu l'effet escompté – ne jamais mourir –, mais parmi ses effets secondaires figuraient l'atroce souffrance physique et l'atrophie des émotions. Tel était le prix à payer pour manipuler les lois de la Nature grâce au Côté Obscur – même si Scourge n'avait jamais réclamé cette manipulation.

Les autres personnes évoluaient autour de lui, amis ou ennemis, mais lui-même était incapable de s'ancrer où que ce soit. Il avait même fini par trahir l'Empire pour aider les Jedi à vaincre l'Empereur Sith devenu fou.

Les seules émotions qu'il était encore capable de ressentir – en-dehors de la colère et de la rage que la douleur physique constante faisait naître –, étaient les émotions qu'il avait un jour éprouvées dans son « ancienne vie ». Il pouvait donc, par exemple, se souvenir dans les moindres détails de son premier amour...

Immortel et condamné à voir l'avenir arriver, il était pourtant incapable de lâcher les fantômes de son passé pour au moins pouvoir vivre dans le présent, en compagnie des autres personnes qui s'y trouvaient.


	22. Infra-Rouge

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Infra-Rouge**

Les Sith possédaient ce don, inestimable pour leur survie, de reconnaître leurs semblables à travers la lumière obscure féroce qu'ils se renvoyaient à travers le prisme de la Force.

_Une suggestion de musique est nécessaire pour vous imprégner correctement de l'ambiance de ce drabble : « Infra-Red » du groupe Three Days Grace :)_


	23. Infra-Rouge - One Shot

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#16 -  
****« Infra-Rouge » - One Shot**

Depuis l'instauration de la Règle des Deux par Darth Bane, chaque génération de Maître Sith s'était fiée à la Force pour trouver l'Apprenti qui compléterait la paire sacrée. Au milieu du fade monde profane, ils avaient vu la lumière furieuse chez les individus qui seraient choisis pour perpétuer l'Ordre.

Ces longues années d'apprentissage permettaient à l'Apprenti de comprendre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'en faire de jouer double-jeu, entre personne publique et Sith, car personne ne pouvait avoir idée de ce qu'il se tramait réellement – le Grand Plan. Les Sith de Darth Bane restaient invisibles du reste de la galaxie.

Cette galaxie qui vivait comme en noir et blanc, tandis que Maîtres et Apprentis se reconnaissaient comme s'ils voyaient dans le spectre infra-rouge.

Un spectre de vision qui leur permettait d'assister au spectacle de la puissance du feu – le Côté Obscur – qui courait dans les veines des leurs, à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce spectre de vision, c'était les sensations particulières que la Force leur procurait.


End file.
